This invention relates to new and useful improvements in soft ice cream machines.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,858, some of the problems involved in making soft ice cream are set forth. As stated, excess temperature fluctuations in the freezing and mixing barrel result in the formation of an inferior quality of ice cream. The structure of such prior patent utilized improved sensing means in that it sensed the temperature of the freezing barrel directly from the temperature of the ice cream rather than by sensing the temperature of a wall of the freezing barrel or other indirect means. Such improved device opened into the freezing and mixing chamber and had a sensing end that was flush with the inner surface of the front wall.